Our Little Family: The Bonus Chapter!
by Jayd10
Summary: This story is all about the stuff you didn't get to see after the door was closed by Lea and Isa. They sort things out as they figure out why they were so distant and bring each other closer into love. This was written by me and my friend Scarlett (LimeSign13) And we hope you enjoy all the sexiness! ;3 Disclaimer: We do not own neither Lea or Isa they are owned by Square Enix. 3


Isa had pushed Lea down on the bed, minding not to land on the chocolate. "Mm.." He smirked, leaving a love bit on Lea's neck.

Lea laughed as he got pushed on the bed, it reminded them of when they were first dating and how rowdy Isa would get wanting and needing him. The young redhead smirked as he wiggled his hips for him, he moaned at the love bite it felt so good to be touched like that. "Oh Isa... I've missed this.." he exclaimed in a sultry tone of lust.

The blue haired man smirked more, before trailing his tongue over the bite, and straddled the redhead hips. "Oh, you have? Why don't you tell me how much you have. Maybe even, show me?" He let out a low chuckle, and dragged his fingertips down the others body.

The other moaned deeply as Isa dragged his fingertips over his body it felt so lovely and soft... He laughed as he kissed him deeply and with tongue, scratching his fingernails down his back knowing Isa loved the feeling of it. Lea smirked softly at her as he moved his hands up from behind his back starting to pull at his hair as he kissed him once again deeply and took hold of his lower lip pulling on it softly smirking at him wanting to see how he would react to what all he was doing to him.

When he felt the nails down his back, Isa moaned out, his hands moving to rest besides Lea's head. He kissed the other back hotly, his tongue wrestling with Lea's. Their teeth clicked, and Isa pushed Lea's body down into the bed, while taking control of the kiss. His head jerked a bit from the hair pulling, but Isa only moaned louder, his hips that were resting over Lea's giving a sharp thrust.

Lea almost giggled when their teeth clicked, though it hurt it tickled as well. He obliged the push by laying down on the bed without a problem just letting Isa be in control. The redhead loved when Isa took authority it made the sex even better especially when he gets rough. Isa was a man above men, he was his man too.. Lea looked into his eyes with a smile but he soon groaned at the sharp thrust happily! It felt so damn good, he missed that feeling for so long! It felt like an eternity! When had they lost that spark they had? He knows that when Lya and Izzy came along the spark was diffidently still there! They had sex almost every night then and they were happy the babies were happy! They were all happy... So what caused them to set a drift..?

Isa saw the look in Lea's face as he continued to kiss along his neck and jaw-line. He gave a slight frown, and leaned his head against Lea's. He whispered quietly in his ear, "You're thinking too hard. You're working harder in your brain, then you are where I want you too." Isa licked the shell of his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Let go, don't think about anything, or this won't be as fun."

He looked at him as he spoke focusing on him, and you know, he knew he was right.. He was thinking about too much when they were supposed to be having fun. Lea nodded at that relaxing his body and mind from everything, he didn't need to worry about the house, chores, or even his babies. Everything was okay, he took a long deep breath letting it out quietly. He yelped in surprise as Isa licked and nibbled the shell of his ear as well as the lobe it felt so good he moaned abruptly! "Isa.. You just know where all my buttons are." Lea chuckled softly and gripped his hair hard in pleasure, he was in need for Isa to enter him! But he also wanted more teasing, he always loved to be teased by him.

Isa cried out at the grip, and let out a low growl against the others neck. "So you want to be like that?" Sitting up, he grabbed Lea's button down flannel, and ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Smirking at his exposed skin, he leaned down, giving his chest and abdomen kisses as well as nips. "Of course I do. I don't think you'd be as twitchy as you are if I didn't." Isa laughed, and licked his way upwards to a nipple, before tugging it slightly with his teeth, while sucking on it lightly.

"Oh yeah I wanna be like that." Lea smirked as he leaned up to him! He softly gasped as his shirt was ripped off him with buttons flying everywhere around the room it made him laugh! But Lea soon started moaning as Isa kissed his sensitive skin on his chest and stomach he shivered more at the nips.. God his partner knew just what to do to set him off, then he felt Isa licking up to his nipple! He shook in pleasure as Isa licked and tugged on his nipple! It felt so amazing then when the bluenette started sucking Lea just lost it gasping and groaning in pleasure! "Oh Isa! Suck harder! Please! Suck harder!" he begged wanting more!

The man let the nipple go with a soft pop. "If you're going to be needy, then don't talk. I like begging, but nothing like a whine." Isa went back to sucking on the bud, his hands resting on his partner's body to keep him still. Yes, they haven't done anything like this in a while, and God, he was so horny, but you can't just sit there and beg like a house pet, and expect it to go faster. He then moved his head to the other nipple, and began to rub the redhead's hips slowly with his thumbs.

Lea pouted at that he wasn't trying to sound like we begging or whining! He was just so excited about this, I mean they haven't had sex in months... Maybe this is why Isa wouldn't touch him... He was just too needy and whiny in bed.. He just turned into a huge girl after having their babies.. But being a girl for 9 months does that... And the fact he breastfed them and was always around them for a year and a half... It does t that to a person! I guess he did change after having the girls... He looked away from his partner feeling less in the mood now and but he at the feeling of his hips being rubbed... Lea teared up slightly though... He felt undesirable to him.. Like Isa was forcing himself to make love to him. "W-We don't have to do this Isa.." He soon started pulling away from him gently.

Isa pulled the other back against his body. "Why do you want to stop? Did I do something wrong?" He of course, wasn't that in tune to how a remark can cause someone emotional distress, or he wouldn't have said anything. He began to grind his erection into Lea's upper thigh. "Do you think I'm bored with you, or something?" Isa took his lovers nipple into his fingertips, and began to rub them. "If I was, I wouldn't be bothering now. Lea, I love you. Don't pull away like you don't know that."

"I just feel like I'm undesirable to you.." Lea blushed embarrassed tearing up.. but soon bit his lip as he felt his lover's erection against his thigh making his own become noticed.. "I feel like you just think I'm such a girl now after having the girls... With me being needy and begging to you..." Lea looked away from Isa's eyes not wanting to see them just his face altogether.. He didn't want to see his disappointment. He heard that be he felt like he was just saying that.. He never said he loved him anymore anyway? Why should he believe him now? "Maybe I wanna pull away..." Lea countered to his lover but shivered as Isa rubbed his nipples... God they were so sensitive to his touch...

Isa sighed, moving away slightly, but not moving his hands. "Lea, if you were undesirable to me, I wouldn't be here in this bed with you. I love to hear you beg, God you know I do. But you know how I feel during sex. I like to hear more gasps and sounds, then words and begging." He leaned in, kissing the redhead softly. "Just because you want to pull away, doesn't mean you can." He smirked, quickly pinning down the other's wrists to the bed. "Don't deny it, you love to be forced down like this."

Lea looked down at hearing that.. I guess he forgot what his partner liked... He put a hand through his hair gently feeling frustrated with himself but smiled at the kiss. Hearing that made him scowl at him slightly, but he was soon pinned down to the bed making him frown but deep down he loved it! He loved it so damn much when he was rough. "Oh you know I love it darling, how could I ever deny you that?" he smirked up at him as he gasped at him grabbing nether region moaning as he massaged and groped it in his hands

He smirked, his fingers circling around the other's restricted erection. "Mm, I wonder how hard you would hit me if I just kept it at this level tonight. Nothing more." Isa heard a growl, and laughed. "I thought so." He leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses that started from his neck down to his pants line. Quickly removing the pants from Lea, Isa slowly pulled down his boxers, and gave the member a kiss on the head.

Lea gasped and moaned as he kissed down his body! His kisses just felt so good to him like they were meant just for him. He smirked as Isa took his pants down this his boxers, he couldn't wait for Isa to take him he knew it would feel so good, it always felt good when they had sex... He remembered when they were trying to have the girls, that was the best love making session for Lea.. It showed he truly loved him... Isa really didn't want to have children after what had happened, but he knew Isa couldn't say no to him. Because for the longest time all Lea could think about was babies and he begged Isa almost everyday for them to at least try, just once! And if he didn't end up pregnant that would be the first and last time they tried. But the night they tried he knew Isa wanted a child just as much as he did himself. He moaned as Isa kissed the head of his member making him smile.

He bit his lip softly at the sounds Lea was making, before blowing lightly on his member. He then began to suckle on the head, his hand resting against the base as he looked up into the emerald eyes with a soft smile.

Lea groaned at Isa blowing on his member it felt so nice to him! Lea's mind was reeling from all the pleasure! He moaned and gasped as Isa started suckling his member it felt so damn good! He moaned out his name in pleasure as he looked into his sea-green eyes giving him a smile back gently. He than mouthed I love you to him softly.

Isa smiled at the I love you, and gave him a look saying he loved him back. He then began to slowly lower his head, his tongue flicking over the slit, licking up pre-cum. "Mm.."

Lea smiled happily at that look of love it almost made him cry but he held back for Isa, he felt so pleased at all these feelings and touches. He yelled in pleasure as his lover took more of his member into his mouth lapping up at his pre-cum, God it felt so good! "Oh Isa... Yes..."

He laughed slightly, dragging his tongue up the shaft, as he swallowed all the throbbing organ. "Hmm." Isa began to bob his head quickly up and down, tired of such slow teasing. He wanted to get along with this at a faster pace. Slow and steady wasn't his style.

Lea soon started yelling louder as Isa drug his tongue over his shaft and swallowing his member... It felt so damn good! The fast bobbing of his head felt so intense to him, his yelling soon became louder his gasps shorter and his moans longer. He knew Isa's style go fast and but steady. Though he liked going slow at the beginning than fast later on. He than let out in a throaty gasp. "Y-You can go faster Isa... If ya want.." He than smiled some as he let out a deep hearty groan to him!

"I'll take my time, thank you." Isa mumbled against the object in his moth. He grazed his teeth over the skin lightly, and moaned against him. "Lea.." He reached a hand down to his own pants, needed some sort of relief, and now damn it. He began to rub himself, moaning louder, his head moving up and down at a faster speed.

The redhead laughed at that but soon stopped laughing and soon began screaming in pleasure now and he couldn't take it much anymore he needed Isa inside him NOW but he wasn't going to beg for it, no he knew what to do so he could get what he wants. He stopped reacting to everything Isa was doing abruptly hoping he would know what he wanted from him.

The other man looked up at that, before letting the other go, a thin line of drool connecting his lip and the head of the member. "I see, I see." Isa quickly got rid of his own pants, and pulled Lea's up to position placing himself at his entrance. "I would prep you, but that would be too nice of me, wouldn't it?"

"Glad you can tell baby." Lea smirked at him as Isa got himself read than him. He scoffed at that comment "You know I like it when you don't prep me anyway darling, do what you will with me." The redhead smiled at him as he leaned up giving him a rough sloppy kiss.

Isa soon dug his fingers into his hips, and thrusted into him. He moaned out, leaning his head on Lea's shoulder, taking a moment to adjust himself. "Ready?"

Lea moaned out as well it felt so amazing when he entered him he gasped at the thrust and looks into his eyes with a smile and moves around getting himself comfy and nods to him. "As ready as you are Isa-baby." he let out with a click of his tongue.

Isa nodded, kissing the other with a passion as he began to thrust into the other man at a slow pace. Before long, he was rocking into Lea with such force the entire bed was moving with them.

Lea moaned and groaned happily as Isa thrusted into him! It felt good at the slow pace he was going. He smiled back looking into his eyes happily "I always admired your eyes.." He cooed to him and after time Lea was screaming in pleasure as Isa rocked into him with such intense force! The bed rocking with them just added to the pleasure, he than leaned up biting at Isa's neck in pleasure.

The man growled low at that, before pinning Lea down by his neck somewhat, and giving him a rough kiss as he thrusted harder, groaning into the kiss deeply. "Thank you." Isa then dragged his nails down Lea's side, smirking at the other below him.

The redhead growled back against him as he kissed him this was getting intense! It was like the night they tried.. It was so good his moaning and gasping his screams and yells it just encouraged Isa more it seemed! And Lea was loving that! He kissed him back just as deeply letting out a deep happy moan as he thrusted into him! "Y-Your welcome" He let out before he yelled in pleasure at Isa dragging his nails down his sides. He watched him smirk making him smirk back and tries to go for his own erected member, he needed to give himself attention..

He noticed lea's hand begin to move and quickly pinned his wrists above his head. "Oh, no. Y-You're going to lay there and wait for me to do anything, go it?" He angled his thrusts towards the man's prostate, growling low when he tightened around his member. "Don't get too excited yet..Lea.."

"Hey a guy can try right?" Lea laughed as his wrists became pinned over his head hearing what his lover said just made him laugh in his head, Isa was always so serious but that's what he liked about him. He was his opposite... The redhead groaned as the bluenette thrusted closer and closer to his prostate he moaned loudly before he could even hear the other speak.. "I-I won't Isa.." He let out in a breathy gasp!

"Good, wouldn't want to..make you mind.." Isa leaned forward, biting Lea's neck as he began to thrust erratically, growing close to his climax. He let out another low growl, thrusting into the redhead harder to get his release. "Don't leave me hanging here.."

Panting and now yelling Lea laid their biting his lip in this intense pleasure it felt so damn good! God how did he ever get a man like this!? He yelled louder in pleasure as his partner bit his neck the erratic thrusting felt so amazing! His growling was so sexy to him he missed those growls. Lea soon leaned up whispering into his ear softly "Je vous aime ma chérie" the redhead then bites the tip of his ear hard with a little sexy purr against. He than felt a sharp thrust making him groan loudly keeping from yelling into Isa's sensitive ears and releases hard all over him in pleasure.

Isa smiled a bit at the French, and kissed the other deeply with tongue before adding, "Ich liebe dich mein ein und alles.." in between the kisses. Feeling the tip of his ear being bit, the blue haired male let out a howl, before giving one last thrust as he came inside his lover, his head resting the others neck. Spent, he went limp against the other, panting for air.

To Lea those kisses were like chocolate he just wanted more and feeling Isa release into him just felt even better he moaned out at the heat coming into him letting out a soft groan as he finished. The redhead held his lover close to him as they laid there tired and worn out, and now dirty. He gave Isa a gentle kiss on the forehead before laying his head back "I would love a bath now I'll tell you that much.." Lea spoke softly from his vocal cords hurting from all the screaming and yelling he did but he smiled at how amazing he felt at the moment as he held Isa close to him in his arms. "I know I don't tell you this often Isa.. But you make me happy and I'm happy to have you as my husband as well as the father of our baby girls." he let out blushing slightly.

The man smiled weakly at his words, before kissing him softly, while stroking his cheekbone. "I feel the same, that you're the mother of our two beautiful girls. Now, before we fall asleep, or get too mushy, we take a bath?" Isa pulled out of him slowly, before sitting back and stretching. He scooped Lea up, carrying him to the bathroom to run water, only to find the tub already filled. "Oh, I guess the girls did this too."

"Looks like the girls took care of everything." Lea laughed and looked over to the bucket "Ooo! Chocolates!" he smiled look at the basket happily! "Their too good to us... I miss my babies.. ;3; I don't wanna wait till tomorrow evening to see them!" Lea pouted wanting to see his baby girls they were both his everything "Isa I feel like we've been away from them forever with the way we acted.." he let out sadly

Isa sat Lea down in the water carefully, before climbing in after him. "Then let's go tomorrow morning, I mean only mom will be there." He looked down at the water, before giving a nod. "I feel the same way..I just hope they'll forgive us, once they know we're not fighting anymore."

"I'm sure they'll forgive us Isa, even if we don't deserve it they will." Lea smiled softly and nodded at that "Okay we'll get them in the morning." The man soon leaned back relaxing in the hot water happily it felt so nice. "Hot just the way I like it." he practically sang.

"Maybe to you, I like it more cold." He replied as he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Hm, we'll need to thank them tomorrow."

"Opposites attract?" The redhead laughed softly and nodded "Yeah we do, we should get out of the house as a family, you know have quality time."

Isa let out a snort, eyes still closed, but smiled. "Of course they do, otherwise our daughters wouldn't be friends, and that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Well they would still be friends considering their twins." Lea laughed and smiled brightly "Glad to hear that." he retorted to him happily as he soaks in the water. "It should be a wonderful day tomorrow..."

***End***

Translations!

Lea: Je vous aime ma chérie means, I love you my darling

Isa: And, Ich liebe dich mein ein und alles.. Means I love you my one and only

Lea: I better be your one and only.

Isa: Of course your my one and only. *smiles softly and gives his nose a kiss*


End file.
